Goku Power Confirmed (2017)
by Pikazilla
Summary: How powerful is the new Goku? Click here for clickbait.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: This is a theory about a** _ **FICTIONAL**_ **character. Despite the title; I technically cannot confirm any of this since a** _ **FICTIONAL**_ **character is not something that can be precisely analyzed. You are entitled to your own opinions, but I will report any threatening, hostile, salty comments or flamewars. So please behave.  
**

DBZ is one of those franchises who, for better or worse, have achieved popularity so massive that they are basically immortalized as their companies squeeze out those juicy 'Member Berries.

With that said, DBS is rather vague about how absurd Goku's 'power level' has risen to. But I do have 3 theories as to his power.

Now for the record;

*I will not be considering Goku's durability or speed, I'm just measuring his power.

*I am measuring Goku's power in Megatons. 1 MT powerful enough to be classified as a hydrogen bomb and 50 MT is the blast of the largest bomb ever: the Tsar Bomba. I will NOT measure Goku's power level; power levels make no sense and are inconsistent.

*I am not considering the theories or statements about 'shaking the World of Void' or Bergamo that assume Goku to be of infinite power: there are so many flaws to these statements. Goku and these characters still can and have been overpowered by conventional and physical means, so by that fact alone, none of them are of infinite power.

*I will be using Death Battle and the official DBZ/DBS canons as evidence. I will NOT use fan-made theories or anything from other websites like NarutoForums. Most of these other theories absurdly overestimate 'facts'.

*Since DBS began shortly after the Buu saga, i'm assuming any gain or loss to Goku's 'power level' is minimal and won't impact my results

*Keep in mind that these numbers are so massive that they are virtually incomprehensible; so I don't want to hear 'I grossly underestimated'. Again, this is just a theory, I cannot confirm any of this. If you consider planet-busters to be 'weak', then your standards are too high to begin with.

And I don't want to be 'that guy' but I know people are going to be talking about Superman. The Death Battle Fanon wiki page (I recommend this wiki for almost any death-battle style debate) already confirms, multiple times, that Superman is of infinite magnitude. But it's also very clear that Superman is designed to be flexible and inconsistent with his limitations to make conflicts and crossovers, like Death Battle or Justice League, to be more entertaining. So as Boomstick says: 'writers do whatever the hell they please'.


	2. DBZ Theory

I will be considering Death Battle's conclusion that ''Base Goku's destructive potential is 657 quadrillion megatons (657e15 MT)''. Keep in mind that this conclusion actually gave Goku the benefit of the doubt and might classify as an overestimation. Since there is very little information in regards to Base Goku's increase of power beyond the Cell Saga, I will not adjust this number to accommodate the latter seasons.

 **===SSJ God===**

So using Beerus as a reference; we clearly know that SSJ 3 Restrained Beerus and that Restrained Beerus is on par with SSJ God. Now obviously we can't get much info about Beerus' restraint during SSJ 3 to compare that to his duel against SSJ God. Also we did see SSJ 2 Vegeta hold his own with Beerus during a temporary adrenaline rush (which is sometimes dubbed 'Saiyan Pride, Saiyan Soul or something similar in the games).

The ritual required to activate SSJ God needed 6 Saiyans. However SSJ3 is 400 times (50*2*4) more powerful than Base Goku, so it makes no sense for SSJ God to be a 6x multiplier to Base. At the same time, 6 is the only number we got here. We can't consider a multiplication of 6, because we could make anything; 600, 6 billion, 6*infinity.

It has to be stronger than SSJ 3, but not so absurd that a SSJ 2 cannot compete with. Kaioken and Saiyan Pride are similar boosting moves according to the videogames, and Kaioken is at most a x20 multiplier.

If SSJ 3 is a 4x multiplier of SSJ 2, but Vegeta's Saiyan Soul temporarily matched (Restrained) Beerus, and assuming this boost is similar to the Kaioken in concept: Vegeta's Saiyan Soul boosted him at most 5x beyond SSJ3. Now clearly this was just a temporary boost, as is also the case with the Kaioken. But this would be a reasonable reason as to why SSJ 2 Vegeta was able to perform this scene.

So if 5x SSJ3 is enough to match (Restrained) Beerus, then I'm assuming that the 6 Saiyan Ritual is a 6x multiplier of SSJ3. Again, this is just an assumption, but this is still within reason.

This would mean SSJ God is 6*400 = 2400 multiplier (compared to base form).

So SSJ God Goku's destructive potential is

657e15 MT * 2400 = **''1.5768e21 MT or 1.6 Sextillion''**

 **===SSJ Blue===**

Rather strait forward; since SSJ Blue is SSJ God going SSJ1 then it should be 2400*50 = 12000 multiplier

1.6e21 MT * 50 = **''80e21 MT or 80 Sextillion''**

 **===Ultra Instinct Omen===**

Now this was an odd form to analyze considering that there aren't alot of numbers associated with it. However it is, conceptually, similar to Potential Unleashed or Ultimate Gohan. They both have 'Ult' in their names to begin with. Both forms are the characters reaching their full potential, supposedly, and so I'm assuming both forms have the same multipliers. Ultimate Gohan is on a level similar to SSJ 3 Goku and Gotenks, as both are strong enough to fight Super and Kid Buu. Now I won't debate over whether Super Buu or Kid Buu or if Ultimate or SSJ forms are superior to each other; however it's fair to say that they the Buus are, at least, on par with a SSJ 3 and so SSJ 3 is, to some degree, about as powerful as Ultimate.

So since SSJ 3 is a 400 multiplier, I'm assuming UIO is also a 400 multiplier compared to its previous form (a 2400 multiplier): making it a 960,000 multiplier (compared to base).

400*80e21 MT = **''32e24 or 32 Septillion MT of TNT is the minimum destructive potential of UIO Goku.''**

Now this form also states that Goku's power increases the longer he fights, but this isn't indefinite as Goku quickly fatigues in this form. It's still too early in the series to confirm what this even means, but at least we found the minimal estimate.


	3. Universe Buster Theory

Unfortunately there is another plausible theory as to how powerful Goku is: one that while farfetched even by DBZ standards, is implied to some degree. It is claimed that Goku and Beerus almost destroyed the universe in their duel, when Goku was SSJ God. Now what is exactly meant by this statement is up to debate, but let's assume that SSJ God Goku and Beerus combined can destroy the universe.

What defines 'the universe' and what defines 'universe buster' are up to debate since both terms are a bit broad. However one theory that concludes a finite universe size estimated 4.7 Decillion or 4.7e33 MT.

(4.184x10^15 joules is a megaton 7.11x10^92 joules to take out the universe at minimum)

So considering that the universe did technically survive, but was still at risk of suffering some degree of significant damage from MULTIPLE attacks, I will consider half of this number (since it took two people to perform this feat) to be Goku's limit as SSJ God.

*So SSJ God Goku's destructive output is :

**''2.35e33 or Decillion MT''

*Using the same method as before: SSJ Blue is:

*''117.5e33 or Decillion MT''

*And UIO is:

**''47e36 or Undecillion MT''


	4. Absurd Theory

As mentioned before; I cannot declare Goku with infinite power since it makes no sense in practice or in concept.

With that said, might as well give him an absurd benefit of the doubt just for fun and for weebism.

*First, lets say that SSJ God Goku is 100% a universe buster. That's:

**4.7 Decillion or 4.7e33 MT.

*But instead of using the past multipliers, let's change them into exponents. So SSJ Blue = x^50:

**4e1683 MT.

**4026177308056694493511194146311010819658108626922594909873791736640597141863816252490000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*So that means I must go ^400 for UIO. My math might be a bit off since this is so massive, but UIO's initial destructive potential is:

**4e673200 MT

Lets also assume Goku can assume this form for 30 minutes (since most powerful forms or boosts are at most this long; like Kaioken, SSJ 3 and Fusions). Lets also assume that the 400 multiplication occurs every minute.

400*30 = 12000

So let's put this in out calculation as another exponent

4e673200 ^12000

* UIO maximum damage output with it's 'self evolving' ability is:

**4e8078400000 MT

Now let's assume that UIO Saiyan Soul and Kaioken 20x are identical in their boost (of 20x) and Goku can combine both of them. I will not be adding another boost for extra Spirit Bombs since that's technically outside support and also the amount of ki a Spirit Bomb has varies significantly. 20*20 is an extra 400 multiplier.

 ***Goku's highest possible destructive potential, giving him the ''ABSURD'' benefit of the doubt and all possible boosts: 4e8078400000 * 4e2 =**

 ****''1.6e8078400003 MT of destructive force.''**


	5. Conclusion

As fun as it is to have these multimultiuniversebusting numbers, I need to be real here; none of this is real.

This is fiction, and fiction can be as absurd as you make it. Even the concepts of universal or infinite power are inconsistent. If you look at this wiki page of infinite power characters you will see these examples: wiki/Category:Characters_of_Infinite_Magnitude

Asriel got defeated by 'the power of friendship', Mister Mxyzpltkizkfipasiffpsdfognjopinhiopaf whatever can be banished by having him reveal his name backwards, Flash and Hulk have finite defensive abilities, Superman has a massive list of weaknesses (kryptonite especially) and Divine Serpent Geh was defeated when Yugi attacked him with 'two infinities', thus being 'beyond infinity'.

But ignoring these weaknesses, sadly, Goku is not 'beyond fiction' or the strongest character in fiction. That's fine, neither is Punisher or Batman, we still like them. The issue is that a character like Goku, who is so famous and is indeed very powerful; but some fans ignore Goku as a character and instead view him only by his power. And this causes many fans to not only overestimate Goku but ''DEMAND'' that he is more powerful than anything else. It's like any character who maybe or clearly is stronger than Goku is a sudden threat to the fanbase of DBZ and so some people find it necessary to write entire books of calculations to curbstomp the other character. This mentality quickly spirals out of control into strait up shitting on other fanbases.

It doesn't even make sense since you can literally write a character and say 'this guy has infinite power': which is [[Divine Serpent Geh]] in a nutshell: it's just a snake in a portal, an absurdly lazy design and concept otherwise.

Then you got literal gods, Duel Winners (characters who automatically win anything ever) and plot armor like from [[Batman]] or [[Squirrel Girl]]. The debate over who would win or who is strongest is fun to talk about, but shouldn't be used so defensively or with hostilities since that's a losing battle.

Unless you are literally a formless, divine and truly omnipotent immortal god; there will always be something to defeat you. And sadly; even a God SSJ is not completely godlike.


End file.
